redwood_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Man
"The Shadow Man calls the shots. He leads this entire operation." '' - Shadow Commander revealing leader of Shadows The '''Shadow Man' is leader of all Shadow forces waging war against Red Wood Industries and the Galactic Council. His true identity is currently unknown. History The Shadow Man remains at an unknown location keeping tabs on both the war front against Red Wood Industries and the Galactic Council while also keeping tabs on the planet where the missing Grand Admiral Jack Roberts had crash landed along with several other ship survivors. Planet Wars The Shadow Man had given the order, once GA Jack was stranded on the Earth-Like Planet, for Admiral Sark to move the Zelix for it next mission and starts his goal of "cleansing" the galaxy. Some time after this, the Shadow Man had tried to kill Jack and Finbar Hawkes by orchestrating the collapse of the [[RWI Orion|RWI Orion]] while both were onboard. Unfortunately, his plan backfired as both Jack and Finbar survived. He then orders his planetary forces to activate drones to hunt them down. It was later decided by the Shadow Man that, given Jack's resilience and resourcefulness, he would order Admiral Sark to him. Given the importance of the targets on the planet, he orders Sark to capture down several priority targets to gain valuable intel for the war. While Sark was successful in capturing Commander Ryan, his capture of Finbar was short-lived as Jack managed to track down the facility they were stationed and both rescued Fin along with stealing a helicarrier. He angrily retorted to the Commander in charge on the planet to fix what has happened or he will bring Sark back to the planet. Some time after, the Shadow Man was contacted by the Shadow Commander to report his capture of the RWI Eclipse The Shadow Man was disappointed that Finbar was killed but dismissed it as he was a low-priority target. He later ordered the Commander constant reports regarding the repairs and computer systems on the Eclipse. After multiple setbacks on the Planet, the Shadow Man ordered all shadow forces on the planet to track down and kill Jack and Venom. However, he refused to lend additional support to the forces on-planet as the Commander had constantly failed to carry out his orders with all the resources at his disposal and given the fact that Sark was busy fighting RWI and the GC. After losing the remaining Shadow forces on the planet and having lost track of the RWI Eclipse, the Shadow Man sent recovery crews to the battlefield. They managed to find multiple fragments of the now-destroyed artifact. He then orders that Admiral Sark contact him while he starts phase two of his plans. Serenity During the RWI Eclipse and the [[RWI Serenity|RWI Serenity]] transition back to RWI-controlled space (via normal space), the Shadow Man managed to find track them down. After disabling the computer systems and DJ, he personally contacted Commander Ford who, at the time, was on the Serenity's bridge. From what happens later we can presume that the Shadow Man has some kind of power of control over minds, both artificials (Like DJ) and organics. In fact he was able not only to stop DJ but also communicate with commander Ford's mind, making him see not existing things and torture him to gain informations. However at some point DJ regains control and the connection is stopped. From what the Shadow Man sais we can understand that artificial intelligences are more difficult to control for him than biological ones. It also seems that he was able to discover the DJ project. Category:Characters